domofandomcom-20200214-history
Relationship
Relationships give special abilities to players during combat or fame and special items. Relationships can be created and raised by using a certain number Dreamstones. To create a relationship with a player, they must first be added to your friends list. Fate Fated relationships (noted by a special icon your friends list) have an impact on the number Dreamstones that are used to raise your relationship level. These relationships are determined when you entered your birthdate during character creation. They cannot be changed but do not prohibit you from creating relationships (i.e., you can be lovers with someone who is your rival). Descriptions *'Relative' is someone who is or was your relative, perhpaps many generations ago, or in a previous life, or in another world. *'Rival' is someone who you can constantly measure yourself against. Like both an enemy and a friend, a Destined Rival can be a great competitor who keeps you moving and growing. (Your rival also has the opposite luck that you do.) *'True Love' means both parties have great affinities. Any fortune teller would predict that the two would make a perfect match. If two Destined Lovers help each other through life, they are sure to prosper. Lover Team up with the other player at the Lover's Registrar (X:232 Y:198 in Eversun City). The number of Dreamstones you will need to create this relationship depends on your existing destined relationship. In the future, level 5 lovers (with no other lovers) can be married within the game. Special skills Skills are activated if you or your lover has 50% HP or less. *Love Bomb: An AoE attack, roughly the same power as a combo 4, relatively small range compared to Wicked Windmill *Curing Kiss: Heals your HP Friendship Team up with the other player at the Friendship Registrar (X:231 Y:195 in Eversun City). The number of Dreamstones you will need to create this relationship depends on your existing destined relationship. Special skills Teacher/Student Team up with the other player at the Teaching Assistant (X:232 Y:202 in Eversun City). The number of Dreamstones you will need to create this relationship depends on your existing destined relationship. A player above level 20 can become the teacher of anyone below 20, as long as the prospective student does not already have one, and does not have any job above level 20. Eversun Prophet's mission Upon becoming teacher, the player can take on the Eversun Prophet's mission, which consist of helping the new student to level to 20. Both must be in the same party when talking to the NPC (at Dojo, in Eversun City). Once both player agree on taking the mission, the teacher receives a Student Roll, and the student, an Enrollment Card(?). It is important that they do not trash the item, as the mission will not be logged anymore, nor will the rewards be given. * For every level the student gains, the teacher receives 2 teacher's points, a certain amount of fame and gold. * For every 3 levels the student gains, the teacher receives 1 Dreamstone. * For every 5 levels the student gains, the teacher receives 1 guild fame to his/her guild. * Once the student graduates, the receives gains a certain amount of teacher's points, fame, guild fame, and gold. In order to retrieve the rewards, the teacher and the student must be in the same party and talk to the Eversun Prophet. Teacher's Points The Teacher's Welfare Administrator (at Jobseekers, X:229 Y:148 in Eversun City) can exchange these following items for teacher's points that were rewarded by the Eversun Prophet. *2 Dreamstones: 4 points *Frog Pack (stores up to 10,000 Frogs): 10 points *Iron Arrow Pack (stores up to 30,000 Iron Arrows): 6 points *Scroll Bundle (stores up to 10,000 Scrolls): 10 points *Voodoo Poison Bug Pack (stores up to 10,000 Voodoo Poison Bugs): 10 points *Pack (stores up to 100 Collection Materials): 10 points *Dreamstone Pack (stores up to 1,000 Dreamstones): 10 points References *The Newbies Unread Guide - As Ranted by the Pineapple King by Azjurai *Teacher Points Category:Basics